


【kzkn】论男朋友吃醋后会怎么样

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Summary: 【后记】草，我是真没想到我还会把这个坑填上，和前段真的差了很久的时间差，所以如果觉得味道不对了超级ooc了也请轻点揍我（？）倒不如说我没想到我还会写kzkn，得要多亏阿时老师把我拽回来了x（被打）不过不出意外这个应该就是我最后一篇的kzkn了，看着kzkn逐渐变热起来，作为挺早期的人，我还是很欣慰的到现在还是有老师给我的其他kzkn点心，实在是很感谢支持了然后其实我kzkn有些消失了（被loft设成仅限自己查看）的文基本除了一些很流水账的，我都在冲呀补上了，包括那两篇车的全文还是以后冲呀挂了的话我的车还是可以在ao3上找到，不过可能要麻烦各位挂一挂vpn了最后真的很感谢kzkn坑各位老师到现在对我的支持，把这个时代久远的债给还上对我来说也算是圆满了希望和各位有缘再相见w也希望黑黑能继续一路往上发展，在自己的vtuber生涯里继续玩得开心大概就以上了！再次谢谢各位！P.S：因为之前群里有老师有往我冲呀打钱的冲动，所以我先预防万一在这里说一下请别打，打了我也收不到，毕竟我没有支付宝也没有rmb的微信钱包所以完全收不到，有往我这里打钱的念头还不如打给黑黑或者充个会员什么的支持一下他两，不过我还是很感谢老师们的心意了，谢谢ww
Kudos: 18





	【kzkn】论男朋友吃醋后会怎么样

#很久以前群里讨论过的first night梗##开得歪歪扭扭的车##ooc肯定有，还很爆表##毫无逻辑，只想开车##是宅服叶##有私设#  
#因为隔了很久继续写的所有文风可能会有变化#

【1】  
葛叶有些不知所措。

他现在正在和自己的恋人叶处于爱情旅馆的某间房间中。

要说为什么他们会在这边的话，全都是因为一场突如其来的暴雨。

那场暴雨来得又急又大，逼得他们只能匆匆躲入离他们最近的建筑物—也就是这家爱情旅馆—里避避。

由于他们被雨淋得浑身湿透了，于是叶就干脆地开了间房然后就拉着葛叶进到了这个房间来。

原本两个人还没有什么念想的，然而在房间待了一段时间后，俩人之间的氛围都变得有些暧昧了起来。

或许是因为昏暗的灯光，也或许是因为房间里有些甜腻的熏香。

葛叶说不清，也搞不懂。

在这旖旎的气氛中，最先说话的是叶。

他先是有些不适地拉了拉紧贴着颈部的湿毛衣领，然后抱怨道：“啊——啊，浑身都湿透了啊。”

他转头看向葛叶，接着像是刚注意到葛叶不自然的表情一般有些意外地眨了眨眼，然后揶揄地笑了起来，“葛叶的表情好微妙啊，难不成是想到什么很H的东西了吗？”

“哈？才没有！”虽然葛叶这样大声地反驳道，但是他还是不自觉地别开了眼。

看起来就是一副心虚至极的模样。

这使得叶的脑海里浮现了个小小的恶作剧企划。

于是叶故意凑到葛叶的耳边，轻声地低语道：

“如果葛叶想要做的话，可以哦。”  
“……哈？”

【2】  
叶他刚刚说了什么？可以做什么？

没有经历过这种刺激的葛·处男·叶一时之间失去了言语能力，脑袋也毫无意外地死了机。

看着这样的葛叶，叶忍不住笑出了声。

“葛叶的这副表情好有趣啊哈哈哈——”

听到叶的笑声之后，葛叶才意识到那句话是叶一时恶趣味发作的产物。

于是他露出了无语的表情，“你真的是什么都敢说啊……”

叶抬手抹了抹眼角的生理泪水，然后带着笑意回答：“可是我说的那句话是认真的哦？”

“……嗯？”

“因为你看嘛，”叶一边慢条斯理地脱下身上已经变得半干了的外套一边说，“天时—外面下着暴雨，一时停不下来。”叶抬起他那双灰蓝色的眼眸，然后直直地盯着葛叶赤红色的凤眼，“地利—我们正处于爱情旅馆。人和—我们两个是情侣关系。”

说着，叶眯起了眼睛，像只准备逗弄猎物的猫一般伸手轻轻地点了点葛叶的锁骨，“所以，可以哦，如果葛叶想要的话。”

接着叶歪了歪头，脸上露出了葛叶熟悉的笑容。

然后说出了他今天最后悔说的话之一：

“况且帮处男男朋友体验性生活也是我的职责吧？”

【3】  
葛叶沉默了下来。

就在叶奇怪为什么葛叶对于这些话没有反应的时候，葛叶慢吞吞地问：

“这么一说，叶你是有过经验喽？”

嗯？

有点没跟到葛叶思维转折的叶愣了一下，但是他的胜负心还是让他下意识地回了一句：“嗯，是这样没错哦。”

听到这个回答的葛叶觉得自己的胸口闷了一口气。

本来身为非人生物，他的独占欲总比普通人类还要强，所以在得知了叶以前被别人碰过这件事后，他就本能地开始觉得不快了起来。

而此时注意到葛叶的表情逐渐变得有些不太对劲的叶刚想承认自己是在开玩笑的时候，就被葛叶一把抓住了手腕。

“那就做吧。”

“…诶？”

葛叶抬起眼紧盯着叶灰蓝色的眼眸，“是叶说要帮我的吧？”他一字一句地说道，“那就来做吧，sex。”

【3】  
叶握着手机躲在浴室里，脑子陷入了混乱。

刚刚他们好像说要做什么了？哦sex。……唔，情况好像有点糟糕。

虽然用“想要先洗澡再做。”这种理由躲进了浴室里，但是还没从根本解决问题。

叶强制让自己冷静了下来，然后镇定地把花洒开得最大，用水声伪装出自己正在洗澡的假象。

接着叶的脑袋开始了高速运转。

虽然他对葛叶撒谎说他有过经验，但是其实他还真是个货真价实的dt，对于做爱的知识全都是从小黄片，游戏以及网络中摄取来的，顶多能算是理论经验丰富。

可是真要说关于男性之间的话……他还真没什么了解过。

……不管怎么说，今天应该是做定了，毕竟葛叶的表情看起来很认真……

那就只能那样了吧。

下定决心了的叶，毅然决然地打开了手机，开始在谷歌搜起了【男人之间该怎么做】的解答。

【4】  
等到两个人都洗好了澡的时候就已经是45分钟以后了。

葛叶擦着头发从浴室中出来时看到的便是叶悠哉悠哉地趴在床上刷手机的画面。

此时的叶正穿着爱情旅馆提供的白色浴袍，由于叶的脚一直重复着提起然后再放下的拍床动作，浴袍已经被掀到了大腿的部分，显得有些意外地色情。

听到了声响的叶抬起了头，然后对葛叶笑了一下，“洗好啦？”

葛叶唔了一声作为回应，很明显还是在为之前的事情别扭的样子。

于是叶爬了起来，在把手机放在床头柜了之后就跪坐在了床上。

接着他对葛叶招了招手示意他过来。

在葛叶坐在了床边之后叶就擅自接过了葛叶的毛巾开始帮葛叶擦头发。

被这一举动给惊到的葛叶下意识地“嗯？”了一声。

“因为葛ちゃん每次都是潦潦草草地擦一下头发就了事了，头发每次都没干彻底，所以我就来帮忙了。话说葛ちゃん还是这样继续下去的话会得偏头痛的哦。”叶一边动作轻柔地擦着葛叶的头发一边解释道。

“要你管哦——说真的你是妈妈吗？念那么多。”葛叶一边嘟囔着一边翻了个白眼，“还有不要那样叫我。”

虽然这样说了，但是葛叶还是在叶舒适的力度以及细致的动作中享受地眯起了眼睛，身体也不自觉地放松了下来。

叶看着安分地被自己揉搓头发的葛叶，感觉自己在帮一只白色的博美犬擦毛。

突然，叶注意到了葛叶位于右耳后的一个小小的黑点。

原来葛叶的这里还有痣吗？

叶勾了勾嘴角，露出了一个小小的笑容。

接着他俯下身去亲了亲那个痣。

【5】  
毫无防备的葛叶顿时被吓得发出了一声无意义的喊声然后蹦了起来。

他抬手捂着耳后，满脸通红地转身质问一脸无辜的叶道：“你刚刚做什么啊？！”

“嗯？因为很可爱啊，所以就…”

“才不是【所以就】的问题吧喂！别随随便便就亲别人耳后啊！”葛叶控诉道。

“诶——难道说葛叶耳后是敏感点吗？反应这么大。”叶笑着打趣道。

葛叶看着叶这幅样子，原本消下去的不悦感再次涌了上来。

叶看葛叶撇嘴的样子就知道有点玩过了，于是他适时地转移话题道：“所以葛叶现在要做什么呢？”

出乎叶意料的是，葛叶并没有回答他的问题，而是沉默地靠近叶然后一把将叶推倒在床上。

葛叶俯视着面露意外的叶道：“那就来做之前说好的那件事吧。”

说着葛叶的手抚上了叶因为被扑倒而变得有些微微散开的浴袍，眼神微微一暗，说出了叶从没想过葛叶会说出的话语：“有过经验的你会教我的对吧？”

注意到葛叶危险的眼神，叶突然发觉到一件事。

他好像玩过头了。

【6】  
叶深刻的感觉他给自己挖了个大坑。

他现在正跪伏在床上，纤细的腰下榻着，只剩下臀部高高翘起，完全就是一副主动送上门的样子。

虽然也确实是主动送上门的。

葛叶看着眼前的这幅【美景】，喉结动了动，声音有些沙哑地问道：“接下来该做什么？”

叶回想了一下刚刚在浴室和趁着葛叶去洗澡时恶补的内容，“扩张吧，我记得这种酒店的床头柜里都会有润滑剂才对。”

闻言，葛叶依照叶所说的话打开了床头柜，并且捞出了瓶没开封过的润滑剂。

从叶的视角他只能听到窸窸窣窣的声响，以及之后随之而来的塑料被拆开和盖子被打开的声音，却没能看到葛叶暗沉的带着宛如狩猎者一般眼神的血色眼眸。

“直接倒上去吗？”

突然被这么问了的叶愣了一下，然后嗯了一声。

但是当葛叶真的直接把润滑剂倒在叶的臀上的时候，叶立刻就被冻得一激灵，手也反射性地抓紧了手里的枕头。

他这才发觉到自己好像选错了。

就在叶担心自己有没有露出破绽的时候，葛叶伸出手用指尖沾了沾点叶穴口处的润滑剂后就探了进去。

“是这样对吧？”

“嗯……对……等、轻点…！”

叶咬着牙忍受着体内被撕裂般的疼痛，头抵在了枕头上，不让葛叶有任何窥视到自己表情的机会。

但是葛叶还是从叶过于紧致而导致扩张困难的内里以及叶僵硬的身躯感觉出了一点端倪。

他嘟囔道：“你真的做过吗？怎么感觉好紧啊？”

叶不服气地反驳道：“距离上次好歹也有些时间了，我不可能一直都是很轻松就可以扩张开的情况吧！”

葛叶皱起眉，有些不太愉快地撇了撇嘴，然后反击似地卷起手指刮了刮叶的内里。

“等、别突然这样啊…！唔！”

猝不及防地被这么一激的叶反射性地抗议道，内里也绞紧了葛叶的手指。

“喂，你这样我不就动不了了吗！”

“这不是葛叶你自己的错吗？”叶哼哼唧唧地怼了一句，甚至还故意加重了绞紧葛叶手指的力道。

基本上已经寸步难行的葛叶啧了一声，皱紧了眉头。

就在他思索着该怎么突破僵局的时候，他脑子里突然闪过了个主意。

接着他嘴角勾起了个恶意满满的微笑。

“那接下来就给我忍着点喽。”

【7】  
“诶？什——”就在叶想要问葛叶他那句话是什么意思的时候，葛叶却一把压在了叶身上，脚顶着叶的小腿，压制着他不让他动。

接着颈与肩膀的连接处被尖牙刺穿皮肤的痛楚直接让叶痛呼出了声。

他反射性地开始挣扎了起来，然而却被早就有所防备的葛叶加重了压制的力道而变得动弹不得。

在镇压了叶的挣扎之后，葛叶压根就没理会眼角被疼出了泪花的叶的质问声，而是专注地往叶的身体里面注射着吸血鬼牙里特有的物质，并且努力地忍耐住想要吸取叶血液的欲望。

很快的，叶的下腹处燃起了燥热感，并且以很快的速度蔓延到了叶的身体各处，烧得叶白皙的肌肤都染上了淡淡的粉。

被咬破皮肤以及被强行分开内里的痛楚则慢慢地被转化为了快感，一点一点地抚平了叶的不适，使他慢慢地变得顺从了下来，挣扎的力道也随之变小，到最后变为乖顺。

当葛叶觉得差不多了而松嘴的时候，下意识地舔过叶伤口的举动甚至还引起了叶的颤栗。

叶艰难地侧过头，忍耐着体内的燥热感问道，“你刚刚…咬我的时候做了什么……？”

葛叶垂着眼回答，“就是那个啦，吸血鬼吸血时会产生的那个东西。你应该知道吧？”

说完，没等叶再说什么，葛叶就继续了手上的动作。

原本干涩且难以动弹的内里因为催情物质的关系而变得湿滑且松软，正好合了葛叶的意。

在葛叶模拟着性交而抽动手指的时候，叶后穴里自行分泌的肠液使得葛叶的每个动作都发出了让人耳热的“咕啾咕啾”的声音。

叶被这突如其来的动作给逼得呜咽了一声，敏感的身体也因为葛叶手指在内里摩擦的关系而引起了阵阵的颤抖，膝盖也软得差点跪不住。

若不是葛叶用手撑住他的身体的话，想必他已经软得趴了下去。

痛楚被细小的快感给覆盖过了之后便是难以言说的空虚感。

这空虚感随着葛叶有些慢悠悠的扩张动作而渐渐地变得鲜明了起来，而不久前注射进去的催情物质更是放大了这个空虚感，使得叶有些按耐不住。

于是叶努力地往后伸手去用手指勾了勾葛叶的手指，侧过头去，用湿润的灰蓝色眼眸盯着葛叶然后轻声地渴求道：“已经可以了…快点进来。”

葛叶看着叶这幅明显是在勾引着自己的样子，气闷感再次涌了上来。

他无法停下对于叶是否有将他的这一面展露给另一个人的思考以及想象，因此他心里的独占欲一直在咕咚咕咚地沸腾着，甚至有越演越烈的趋势。

所以他几乎可以说是粗暴地拔出了在叶体内的手指然后将他翻了过来，变成了面对面的状态。

【8】  
叶下意识地惊呼了一声，瞪大了双眼。

但是很快的他就调整了过来，“真是的，要这么做之前先和我说一声啊葛叶—”，他一边这样说着一边抬起了头。

但是当他看到葛叶的表情后就噤了声。

葛叶赤红色的眼眸因为情欲以及不悦的关系而显得有些暗沉，但是眼神透露出了十足的侵略性，宛如盯上了猎物的狼一般，嘴也紧紧地抿着，汗滴从他银色的发尖滴下，顺着他的脸部线条直直滑下。

虽然叶对于自己的恋人的外貌有多么的优秀有一定的认知，但是他没想到在这种时候，他会是这么的——

——性感得要命。

葛叶垂着眼看着叶。

叶柔软的奶茶色头发散落在洁白的枕头上，白皙的脸颊上浮现着代表着情欲的红晕，湿润的灰蓝色眼眸微微睁大着，像是收到了惊吓的小白兔一般，裸露在外的皮肤上也染上了浅浅的粉，配合着叶颈侧还留有点点血迹的咬痕看着总有种说不清道不明的欲气。

一想到这画面有别人看过，葛叶心里的烦躁感更强了。

“……接下来就是进去了对吧？”葛叶问道。

被恋人的这幅姿态给惊艳到了的叶慢了半拍才反应过来，嗯了一声。

葛叶并没有忘记刚开始说好的事情，于是他扯出一个笑容，“那就请叶老师来示范一下怎么进去了。”

“……诶？”叶瞪大了眼，显然没想到葛叶会说出这种话，“葛叶没看过av什么的吗？这个就不需要教了吧？？”

“av和现实还是有差别的吧。”葛叶理直气壮地反驳道，“所以叶老师快点啊——而且……”葛叶俯下身去，在叶的耳边低语道，“你也等不及了吧？”

“……唔。”

葛叶低沉中又带了点沙哑的声音配合着葛叶说话时的吐息，不由得让叶脸上的热度更甚了些。

他也反驳不了葛叶说的那句话，毕竟在说这句话的短短时间内他内里的空虚感就越发明显，基本到了磨人的地步。

于是他选择了妥协。

“真是的……没想到葛叶居然会这么恶趣味呢。”叶小声嘟囔道，然后抬起手轻轻地推了推葛叶的肩膀，“既然要我示范的话就起来点啊。”

葛叶乖乖地起了身，任由叶撑起身体然后伸手触上他的物什。

托了催情物质的福，在叶扶着那个东西进入自己的时候并没有感到像之前扩张的时候的痛楚，虽然有一点点的不适感但是最后还是被满足感掩盖了过去。

当头部进去了之后，叶心一横，把脚圈在了葛叶的腰上，然后慢慢地把他往自己的方向圈过来，好让那个东西继续进入自己的身体。

虽然叶强装镇定，但是葛叶还是从叶红透了的耳尖以及一直在微微收缩的内里品出了点蛛丝马迹。

当东西全部进去了之后，两个人都发出了一声满足的轻叹。

“接下来就不需要我教了吧？”叶勾起一抹笑调侃道，“不然我真的要怀疑葛叶是不是男人了哦。”

葛叶撇了撇嘴，“等会别跟我求饶哦。”

“才不会呢—啊！”

没等叶说完，葛叶就开始了抽插的动作。

【9】  
之前翻腾已久的负面情绪总算有了个宣泄口，于是葛叶的动作不可避免地逐渐变得粗暴了许多。

被动地感受着葛叶的大开大合的叶由衷地发觉到，他好像搞砸了。

葛叶硬挺的物什一直刮蹭着叶柔软的内里引起一波又一波的战栗，快感也源源不断地冲击着叶的理智。

这还只是普通的进攻而并非专攻敏感点。

叶开始庆幸葛叶还没找到那个传说中要命的点了。

然而还没等他庆幸多久，一波比之前还要强烈的快感突然冲进了叶的大脑里。

他下意识地弓起身体，头往后仰，露出了一截毫无防备的白皙颈项，手不由得抓紧了底下的床单。

注意到叶的反应的葛叶下意识地再往刚刚他撞击过的点再撞了一下，接着他便收获了叶带着哭腔的高昂呻吟。

叶赶紧伸出手抓住葛叶握住他腰的手，“等、等一下葛叶，暂停——唔！！”

“才——不要咧。”葛叶坏笑着回答道，手反抓住叶的手腕然后压在了他的身边。

接着他就开始专注攻击着那个地方。

叶被顶得不住呻吟，大腿一直在下意识地往内关，但是却被葛叶用空闲的手掰开了按在了床上。

在这激烈的进攻下叶灰蓝色的眼眸早就盛满了生理泪水，眼角也变得红红的，引得人很想亲一口。

最后快感累计到顶峰边缘的时候叶终于受不住开始求饶了，断断续续的“慢、慢一点！”和“要去了！”从他的嘴里吐出，每一声都带着令人怜惜的哭腔。

然而葛叶并没有怜香惜玉的想法，反而动作变得更加激烈了起来。

随着快感抵达临界点，叶高潮了。

【10】  
叶意识有点模糊。

经历了一次高潮后，叶的身体彻底软了下来，一点力气也使不上，只能无助地躺在床上喘气。

葛叶贴心地给叶一点恢复过来的时间，但是他也没从叶的内里撤出，反而在里面慢慢磨蹭。

从高潮的冲击中回过神来的叶注意到了这件事，他有些困惑地看向葛叶，“葛叶…？”

“嗯？恢复过来了吗？”听到叶有点黏糊糊的声音之后，葛叶眨了眨眼问道。

叶突然有种不好的预感。

“那个…葛叶不撤出来吗…？已经结束了吧…？”叶小心翼翼地问道。

“可是我还没射啊。”

诶？

叶再次感受了一下自己身体里的东西，然后惊悚地发现，葛叶说的话是真的。

童贞的忍耐力是这么好的吗？？

这个问题在叶的脑子里一闪而过，接着他开始高速运转起脑袋来想办法怎么避开下一轮的发生。

虽然很对不起葛叶，但是说实在的他的宅男体力并不能支撑他继续下去了。

更何况刚刚的快感风暴实在是有些过于恐怖了些，爽确实是很爽不过再继续下去叶感觉自己可能会变得奇怪起来。

于是他在葛叶按着自己大腿准备再来一轮的时候紧急叫了停并且丢出了刚刚想到的借口：

“等一下等一下等一下！！葛叶我渴了……”说完叶还露出了个可怜兮兮的表情。

不得不说叶现在的表情配合上他刚刚哭红的眼睛还有浑身明显是被欺负过的痕迹，对于一般人来说确实有着非常大的杀伤力。

不过那只局限于一般人。

葛叶的动作顿了顿，挑起眉若有所思地看着叶，“哦？”

叶选择了继续装可怜。

他们两个就这样僵持了一小会，直到葛叶回了一句“我知道了。”

接着葛叶干脆地从叶的身体里退了出来。

然而还没等叶松一口气，葛叶就把叶从床上拉了起来。

“……葛叶？”

“你不是说你渴了吗？”葛叶嘴角勾起了一抹狡黠的笑容，“走吧。”

【11】  
叶发誓，要是时间能够倒回他绝对不会用【渴了】这种借口企图打发葛叶。

他现在正被葛叶抵在墙上亲吻。

刚刚葛叶从酒店的桌上拿了一瓶矿泉水含了一口水后就直接压了上来，撬开叶的口之后就把水渡了过去。

然而在水之后便是葛叶的舌头。

叶就这样一边被迫吞咽着刚刚葛叶渡过来的水一边被动地受着葛叶强势的亲吻，他已经不晓得到底是自己喝下去的水多还是从嘴角漏出来的水多了。

不久前高潮过的身体本来就没多少力气了，在葛叶的亲吻下叶的腰不可避免地软了下来。

于是在感受到伴侣身体在慢慢滑下去后，葛叶把膝盖抵在了叶的两腿之间支撑着他。

然而这并不能够让叶好过一点。

随着他们亲吻的动作，叶的下半身一直会磨蹭到葛叶的膝盖，细小电流般的快感断断续续地攀上叶的背后，慢慢点起刚刚才消下去不久的欲火。

一时之间房间里只有越发黏糊暧昧的亲吻声。

亲到最后叶完全软成了一滩春水，多亏葛叶支撑着才没滑到地上去。

葛叶退开的时候，叶的意识基本已经变成了一团浆糊，甚至当葛叶抓着他肩膀让他转个身扶住墙壁的时候他都没反应过来葛叶想干嘛。

当他反应过来的时候，已经太迟了。

早就蓄势待发的物什再次破开了他的内壁，长驱直入，逼得他下意识发出了一声惊呼。

他瞪大眼睛转头看向葛叶，“等、葛叶？？！唔———”

然而葛叶并没有理会他的叫停，反而一口咬上了他的后颈。

突如其来的疼痛让叶下意识地抖了一下，痛呼了一声。

之后便是狂风暴雨般的顶弄。

叶被顶得只能发出意义不明的呻吟，软得塌下去的腰因为葛叶抓着的力道而被留下了泛红的指印。

随着快感的叠加，叶的脚也越来越软，到最后总算支撑不住差点跪了下去。

葛叶注意到了这件事之后就撑住了叶，但是也没让他继续站着，而是慢慢地下去让叶的膝盖着地然后将他的膝盖顶在了叶的大腿内侧。

这样做的结果就是叶被困在了葛叶的身体以及墙壁之间，叶体内的物什因为这个姿势而进得更深了。

【12】  
叶无助地扬起了头，手指抓在墙壁上留下了浅浅的抓痕。

“太、深了…不可以…要坏…”叶不住地摇头，断断续续地说道。

“不会坏的，你看，”葛叶再往里面顶了顶，“还可以进去呢。”他凑到叶的耳边低语道。

叶手指抓墙的力道加深了，这对一个第一次开荤的人来说太超过了。

叶挣扎着想要让葛叶的物什退到安全点的地方，然而每次没挣扎出去多远就因为腿软的关系再次坐回了原来的位置。

随着最深入的地方再次被顶撞的痛楚一起来的还有难以言喻的快感，而这些无一例外都在叶身体还残留着的催情物质的作用下化作了刺激。

不行、这太超过了……

叶把头抵在了有些冰凉的墙上。

之前叶挣扎的时候葛叶就一直在静静地看着，只是任由他动作。

现在他看着叶安分下来的样子，觉得是时候行动了。

于是他贴近叶白皙的背部，一手覆盖上了叶在墙上留下划痕的手一手绕到叶的身前敷上了他被自己的东西给顶得微微凸起的肚子。

“我说啊叶，这种时候也该说实话了吧。”葛叶一边凑近轻轻地咬上叶的耳垂一边说道，“你并没有和别人做过吧？”

在前一轮做的时候葛叶就已经隐隐约约察觉到了，毕竟当时叶的反应可以说是太青涩了点，要是他真的做过的话按他的性格他应该会主动做点小动作想要扳回一城，而不是被动地被自己索取。

第二轮的实测更是让葛叶相信了他的推论。

但是他仍旧想要亲口听到叶的回答，不然他的独占欲还是会继续作祟。

葛叶轻声地在叶耳边诱导着，血红色的眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒。

要是叶执意不说的话，他并不介意动用魔力让叶开口说实话。

可能也只有这种时候葛叶才会罕见地展现出和他吸血鬼身份相符的行事作风了吧。

与此同时，叶却没葛叶思考得那么多。

他早就已经被前一轮以及刚刚的激烈交合削去了大部分的思考能力，在这逃不开的姿势下他的理智更是被融得只剩下短短的一条细线。

但是他的下意识反应仍旧让他选择了继续说谎的选项。

于是他艰难地回答道：“葛叶在…说些什么啊…哈嗯！”

葛叶加大了咬叶耳垂的力度，放在叶肚子上的手也发了力按了按叶的肚子。

这一举动再次引起了叶的挣扎，但是没一会就被葛叶镇压了下来。

“最好和我说实话会比较好哦叶。”葛叶放开了叶被咬得凄凄惨惨的耳垂，轻笑了一声，“作为惩罚就好好地反省一下吧。”

“诶…？等——”

没理会叶的叫声，葛叶自顾自地动了起来。

葛叶将叶身体里的物什退到了入口处然后重重地顶了进去，一直重复着这个动作。

叶发出了一声哀鸣。

又重频率又高的进攻让叶理智的细线彻底崩断了。

他的意识就像一艘小舟一般被卷入了快感的漩涡一样，浮沉着。

他已经不清楚自己嘴里到底喊了什么东西了。

快感在他的眼前炸成了一朵朵的烟花。

好舒服，但是太深了，要坏掉了。

这几个感想在叶的脑袋里盘旋着。

最后他选择了屈服。

他几乎可以说是哭着大喊道“对不起我是第一次所以轻点！”这几个字的，他已经完全顾不上隔壁的房客是否会听见这句话了只想从这对初次经历的人来说太过了的快感风暴里脱离。

而总算听到自己想听到的话了的葛叶慢慢地停下了动作。

【13】  
他从叶的身体里退了出来，温柔地让叶脱离这个被困住的姿势让他转而面对自己。

葛叶亲了亲叶哭红的眼睛，说了一句“好孩子。”

因为葛叶的举动而恢复了一点理智的叶把手环上了葛叶的颈项，委屈巴巴地抱怨道：“葛叶好过分……我都感觉我差一点就要坏掉了……”

“也不想想这到底是谁的错。”葛叶有些无语地反驳道。

“我不管，就是葛叶的错。”叶哼哼唧唧地回答道。

“……行吧行吧你说什么就是什么吧。”深知自己恋人个性的葛叶选择了妥协。

两人就这样温存了一会，直到好了伤疤忘了疼的猫猫再次毛手毛脚了起来。

葛叶无奈地抓住了一只在自己后颈上作怪的猫爪子，“身体恢复了？”

“嗯——？葛叶在说什么呢——？我听不懂哦——”猫猫一边装傻一边露出了狡黠的笑容。

于是葛叶选择了抬起猫猫的腿想要再给猫猫一点颜色瞧瞧。

然后果不其然被猫猫用猫爪按脸阻止了。

虽然猫猫阻止的原因是“不要在地板上做啦！很脏耶！”就是了。

于是葛叶被他的猫猫拉到了床上再战。

【14】  
这次的性爱不同于前两次可以说是温柔无比。

这次独占欲完全被安抚下来的葛叶这次非常注重叶的感觉，就连在进入时也是非常缓慢且小心翼翼的。

然后就毫不意外地被叶给调笑了。

“葛叶要是第一轮的时候有这么温柔就好了。”

葛叶翻了个白眼，“那还真是抱歉哦。”

叶抬起头轻咬了一下葛叶的下巴，“好啦快点动啦，葛叶不是还没射吗？”

“……我该感谢你还记得我还没射吗。”话虽然是这么说，但是葛叶还是动了起来。

刚开始葛叶的动作可以说是很轻柔的。

慢慢地探入蹭过叶的敏感点然后再慢慢地退到入口在进入。

节奏轻缓到叶被这温吞的快感磨得有点受不了。

毕竟论谁经历了前两次的激烈交合再被来一套宛如温水煮青蛙一般和缓的交合都会感觉到微妙。

于是叶把脚圈在了葛叶的腰上，说：“快一点啦。”

葛叶瞅了一眼这个满脸都写着不满的家伙，“之前说我粗暴的是谁啊？”

“但是真的很磨人嘛～”叶收紧了环在葛叶颈上的手把葛叶拉了下来，然后抬起头蹭了蹭葛叶。

“……行吧。”葛叶再次妥协了。

而接下来葛叶也和他答应的一样动作做得更猛烈了些，但是都在叶的承受范围内。

叶舒服地眯起了眼睛，发出了一声又一声宛如猫咪般的呻吟。

最后叶快达上顶峰的时候更是干脆地把葛叶拉了下来亲吻。

这时候的葛叶也抵达了射出的边缘，被叶勾引似的亲亲咬咬给激得当场就回吻了回去，同时也加快了速度。

他们就这样一边十指相扣一边攀上了顶峰。

【15】  
“所以刚开始葛叶怎么回事啊？”已经去清理并洗了个澡的叶慵懒地趴在床上，手指有一下没一下地卷着躺在一旁的恋人的银色头发。

葛叶懒懒地睁开了赤红色的眼睛看向叶，明显一副要睡着的样子，“……嗯？”

“就是第一轮的时候啦，葛叶好粗暴哦。”叶的手指从葛叶的发丝滑下到葛叶的脸边然后捏了捏葛叶的脸颊，“又是咬我又是按着我不准逃的。”

“唔……没什么吧。”葛叶轻轻地拍开了捏着自己脸颊的手，然后翻了个身背对叶。

“诶——？真的吗——？”叶蹭到葛叶身边然后压在了葛叶身上，“总感觉当时葛叶好像在吃醋一样…？”

葛叶不出声并且默默地选择了装睡。

叶定定地看了葛叶几秒，突然对葛叶开展了挠痒痒攻势。

“？！！等啊哈哈哈哈叶住手啊哈哈哈哈哈！！”

“葛叶不老实说的话就不停手哦！”叶坏笑着躲开葛叶企图按在他脸上的手继续挠痒痒。

两个人就这样打闹着直到两个人所剩不多的体力被消耗完了为止。

最后两人累得侧躺在了床上气喘吁吁地瞪着对方。

“……所以你为什么想搞懂啊？？”葛叶有些莫名地问道。

“因为葛叶在做的时候也逼问了我一轮吧！不问回来显得我很亏啊！”叶有些愤愤不平地回答道。

“只是你自己心理作用吧。”葛叶无语地说。

但是叶还是一副不服气的样子一直在瞪着葛叶。

被目不转睛地瞪着了几分钟，葛叶最终还是屈服了。

“啊———是啦是啦我就是在吃醋怎么样啦！！”葛叶破罐子破摔地坦白道，然后一把拉起了自己头下枕着的枕头盖到了自己头上，完全就是一副眼不见为净的态度。

听到恋人的坦白后叶眨了眨眼，坐起身一把掀起了葛叶的枕头并且在看到自家伴侣浮上红晕的脸颊以及通红的耳尖后笑开了。

“果然葛叶超——可爱的！”叶再次扑到了葛叶的身上，不顾葛叶的挣扎笑着揉搓了葛叶的耳朵。

“咳、别突然压上来啊！还有别揉耳朵！！”

这对情侣的第一次就在这样的打闹中结束了。

————————END————————

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】  
> 草，我是真没想到我还会把这个坑填上，和前段真的差了很久的时间差，所以如果觉得味道不对了超级ooc了也请轻点揍我（？）
> 
> 倒不如说我没想到我还会写kzkn，得要多亏阿时老师把我拽回来了x（被打）
> 
> 不过不出意外这个应该就是我最后一篇的kzkn了，看着kzkn逐渐变热起来，作为挺早期的人，我还是很欣慰的
> 
> 到现在还是有老师给我的其他kzkn点心，实在是很感谢支持了
> 
> 然后其实我kzkn有些消失了（被loft设成仅限自己查看）的文基本除了一些很流水账的，我都在冲呀补上了，包括那两篇车的全文
> 
> 还是以后冲呀挂了的话我的车还是可以在ao3上找到，不过可能要麻烦各位挂一挂vpn了
> 
> 最后真的很感谢kzkn坑各位老师到现在对我的支持，把这个时代久远的债给还上对我来说也算是圆满了
> 
> 希望和各位有缘再相见w也希望黑黑能继续一路往上发展，在自己的vtuber生涯里继续玩得开心
> 
> 大概就以上了！再次谢谢各位！
> 
> P.S：因为之前群里有老师有往我冲呀打钱的冲动，所以我先预防万一在这里说一下请别打，打了我也收不到，毕竟我没有支付宝也没有rmb的微信钱包所以完全收不到，有往我这里打钱的念头还不如打给黑黑或者充个会员什么的支持一下他两，不过我还是很感谢老师们的心意了，谢谢ww


End file.
